Trevor Phillips
Trevor Phillips (1968-Present) is a main character and a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City. Early Life Trevor was born and raised in Canada, near the Canada/United States border. In a conversation with Franklin while hanging out, he claims he "grew up in five states, two countries, fourteen different homes, eight fathers, three care homes, two correctional facilities, one beautiful, damaged flower of a mother" and has "served time, my country, your country and myself". Even as a child, he had a history of rage issues and violent impulses that ruined his attempts to fit into society (notably, it is implied that he, in a fit of rage, sodomized his hockey coach with a hockey stick). His father was abusive towards him, while his mother was overbearing and treated him with condescension. When he was a child, his father abandoned him in a shopping mall. He later burned down the mall in retaliation. Trevor also had a brother named Ryan, who died due to an unknown accident. Trevor also reveals, that he dropped out of school, which is the possible reason, why he has a lack of some basic knowledges, such as location of the ancient Rome, which he thought to be a part of America. He also reveals, that he has problems with grammar and "improvising", when it comes to punctuation. It's possible, that he has had some formal education, as he mentions during police chases that he took a night class in criminal law. Later in his life, Trevor discovered that he had a talent for flying jets. He enlisted in the Royal Canadian Air Forces to pilot fighter jets, but several days prior to completing his training, Trevor was deemed mentally unstable by the woman in charge of psychological evaluations, thus resulting in Trevor's discharge. After being discharged, Trevor became a drifter and committed petty crimes along the border with no particular goal in mind. He admits to Lamar that he never committed any serious crimes until he met Michael. They first met each other while escorting cargo across the border. Trevor himself claimed that the money he was receiving for the job was good along with the fact that at the time he did not "know enough to check references". While waiting on the runway to meet their employers, Trevor sees not one, but two dust trails coming up the road, despite the fact that he was told there would be one person meeting them. As the second guy drives through the gate, the second driver begins yelling at Michael. Trevor gets close to him, shoots off a flare gun he was carrying at the moment into the second mans eye, killing him. He and Michael both dump the body into a lake after landing the plane. Trevor stated that going through the turn of events was horrible, as the flare was still burning from the inside of his head as they dropped him off, disgusting to the point that Trevor and Michael threw up after landing the plane since the dead man's stench was still inside the cockpit. After the incident, Trevor and Michael created a chagrined relationship and partnership. His first job involved robbing a place that cashed checks, however the clerk turned out to be someone who knew Trevor, resulting in a positive ID, which landed him a sentence of six months in prison, of which he served four. Over time, Michael developed a relationship with a stripper, Amanda, which created some friction between them, due to Amanda's outspoken dislike of Trevor. In spite of this, Trevor developed surprisingly friendly relationships with the couple's children, who consider him their uncle, although Jimmy is understandably nervous around Trevor. Michael grew more careful as a criminal the following years as he knew he had a lot to lose if he was ever killed or imprisoned. However, this annoyed Trevor, who saw Michael as "soft". Trevor and Michael's partnership remained fruitful, until they undertook an ill-fated heist in 2004, alongside an accomplice of theirs, Brad Snider, in North Yankton. The heist initially ran relatively smoothly until Trevor killed a security guard and the trio had to fight their way through the police and barely managed to enter the rural town of Ludendorff where a helicopter was due to wait for them. Unfortunately, Michael did not manage to cross some train tracks in time, and their escape car was hit by a train and was wrecked. Despite being too far from the helicopter, Michael insisted they stick to the plan, and they continued walking towards their helicopter. They were then ambushed by FIB agent Dave Norton, who fired at the trio, killing Brad and injuring Michael. Trevor refused to leave his friends behind and attempted to fight off the police until a wounded Michael told him to save himself, and Trevor reluctantly made his escape. As a result of the failed heist, both Trevor and Michael mistakenly believed the other one to be dead. Trevor managed to evade the police for several years and make a new life for himself in the rural town of Sandy Shores, San Andreas. There, he founded a small criminal business with his new-found partners Ron Jakowski - a paranoid conspiracy theorist, Wade Hebert - a juggalo, and Chef - a meth cook. The business was named Trevor Philips Enterprises, which specializes in gun smuggling and the manufacturing and selling of crystal meth. During Trevor's time in Sandy Shores, he affiliated himself with the Aztecas gang, the redneck hillbilly O'Neil brothers and high-ranking members of The Lost MC, including the club's leader, Johnny Klebitz. However, their relationship was strained, as Trevor would occasionally have sex with Johnny's girlfriend, Ashley Butler, much to Johnny's understandable vexation. During the events of Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City Two years before the events of GTA V, Trevor goes to Vice City to expand his drug buisness there along with his friend Ron. Trevor employs Henry to do some jobs for him, which mainly involves drug dealing. Trevor later betrays Henry after he suspects henry of stealing his diamonds and tried to have him killed. Mission Appearances *Mr Phillips (boss) *Fueling the Flames (boss) *Out of Harmony (boss) *Turbine Carbine (boss) *Unexpected (boss) *Landing Gear (boss) *Daemon Run (boss) *Method In The Madness (boss) *Diamonds Are For Trevor (boss) *Trailer Mafia (boss) *Defender (boss) *Checkout Time (boss) *Savage Vengeance (boss/betrayal) Category:Characters Category:Mission givers Category:Antagonists